I Wish
by sakurak504
Summary: Shinichi and Ran have a fight. She gets involved in an accident and he is heartbroken. What will happen now?


_**Hi guys! I'm back! Disappointed? Sorry.**_

_**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN DC, although I wish I did**_

_**Now the story! ENJOY**_

* * *

"What were you thinking, Ran?!" Shinichi yelled.

"What do you mean? It was for the best!" Ran retorted back angrily.

As the two bickered, neither noticed the huge truck charging at them, unstoppable. When Shinichi saw it, it was too late.

"Ran! Watch out!" the truck raced by and Ran was thrown down the street. The last thing she saw was his eyes, before she lost consciousness.

* * *

Where am I? she wondered. She was standing on a cloud and below was earth. A gate stood a small distance away and there was a line there. An information desk was a little to right.

No way... I can't be dead. She looked down at her physical body. It was covered in bandages and in a hospital bed. She sighed in relief when she saw the heart monitor; it was still beating. Sitting next to the bed was Shinichi, his eyes long dried from the tears.

She walked to the information desk. "Excuse me, but am I dead or alive?" she realized how awkward the question sounded but she didn't really do anything about it.

"Umm... No you are not. You are in a coma. But, you may never wake up again. Either you stay like this, or you die." the person replied matter-of-factly.

"Is there any way to wake up?" she demanded.

The person pointed to a door nearby and said, "That might. But it is a test and if you do not pass, you will be sent directly to hell."

"Ok. Let's do this." Ran braced herself and opened the door.

* * *

Meanwhile with Shinichi...

"NO! Ran, why... no, no,no don't leave me!"

His parents and her parents had long gone but Shinichi couldn't bear to leave her side. He looked at her broken body and tears filled his eyes again.

"That was such a stupid argument... WTF!" tears slowly slithered down his face.

* * *

Back to Ran

She looked around. It was a simple and plain room. The floor was see through and she looked down at Earth. It looked like an interrogation room actually. Thinking of it made her think of Shinichi and she was sad as she watched him cry. "I'm sorry Shinichi."

A beautiful lady walked into the room and greeted her pleasantly. Ran returned the greeting just as pleasantly.

"Ok. So... why do you want to go back to Earth?" the lady asked.

"I..." she cleared her throat. "I got into a fight with my boyfriend and I want to tell him I'm sorry. It was my fault and it was really stupid. I love him and I wish I could be with him. If only that could ever happen..." Ran explained and trailed off, tears building up in her eyes.

The lady looked at this young woman, no she was still a girl. She hadn't been through the best part of her life yet and she was already almost dead.

"Well, your reason isn't good enough so I won't allow you to pass." the lady said quietly.

Ran couldn't believe it. But she couldn't come up with a better reason. "O-ok... But can you let me watch him for a little bit?" The lady nodded.

She looked down at Shinichi, broken but holding her hand. "Oh, Shinichi. I'm so sorry. I'll miss you so much." But she became quiet when he started to say something.

"If only you had lived long enough for me to give you this." he whispered and took out a small box from his pocket. He opened it and there was an engagement ring.

Tears cascaded down Ran's face when she knew that she would never be able to live happily with Shinichi. "I'm so sorry Shinichi! I wish..." but Ran couldn't help but sob quietly. She was extremely selfless and she knew that Shinichi would never marry anyone else because he was so stubborn.

Meanwhile, the lady looked into Ran's mind. She watched each memory pass through her mind, from when they were little to now. She looked at the happy memories that had happened between the girl in front of her and that young man who loved her as well. They were so close and so much had happened between them. She decided.

"Miss? I need to talk to you right now." the lady said a little timidly.

Ran wiped her face and replied, "Yes?"

"I have decided to let you go back. You see, the main test was to see what you would do in the face of rejection and you accepted it without question. The next thing was to see your connection and true reason. I looked into your mind to see the bond between you two. You two have a very strong connection. It would be heartbreaking to not let you two be together."

The lady waved her hand and a door appeared. "You will not immediately wake up but you will wake up in a few minutes. We will go back in time a little bit."

"Thank you!" Ran beamed and hugged the startled lady. She walked through the door without hesitation.

Well, Shinichi deserves to be with her. After all, they both protected Shiho. Akemi thought.

* * *

Ran's POV

I was conscious and aware of my surroundings. Shinichi's warm hand was around my own and I thanked the lady for letting me come back. It was the time right after he had showed me the ring.

I willed my mouth to open. "Shin..ichi... Yes. I will marry you." I opened my eyes and saw his beautiful sapphire blue eyes.

"Ran! You're awake!" he gasped and looked very happy.

"Yes. I'm sorry but I will marry you. I love you." I said and realized how blunt I was being, but it didn't really matter anymore. I loved him and I was willing to be with him the rest of my life, just as he was.

* * *

_A/N: So how was it? I welcome tips to help me improve my next FF. Thanks to you all!_


End file.
